bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harpoon Monkey
**As of 4/16/19, this page is being revamped.** Harpoon Monkey Harpoon Monkeys arm powerful harpoon turrets that have decent pierce. However, the harpoon is very heavy and flies slowly, and the tower itself shoots sluggishly. Path One Tier One: Sharp Point Sharper harpoon stabs through up to 30 bloons. Appearance: Harpoons are a darker gray. Desc: Pointy tip pierces through up to 30 bloons. Cost: $300 Tier Two: Heavy Harpoons Heavier harpoon pierces through 35 bloons and can damage frozen bloons. Desc: Extra heavy harpoons pierce through up to 35 bloons and smash frozen bloons. Appearance: Point of the harpoon is much bigger and sharper, and the harpoon is slightly darker. Cost: $375 Tier Three: MOAB Impale Harpoons impale into MOABs, doing 10 layers of damage and stunning them for 4 seconds. The tower can't attack another target until it is over. Only affects up to BFBs, and can't target the same MOAB until 3.75 seconds after the attack was over. Desc: Razor sharp harpoons impale into all but the biggest MOAB-class bloons, doing major damage and stunning them for a few seconds. Appearance: Operating monkey now has a green helmet on, and the harpoons are much larger and attached to a beige rope. To fit the larger harpoons, the gun-part is also bigger. Harpoons also have two smaller harpoon blades attached to the sides, forming a trident. Cost: $6,000 Tier Four: Engine Grind Huge harpoons are calculated to launch right at the engines of the MOABs, doing critical hits every 1-2 hits that do double damage. The initial impact also does 15 damage to start for all hits. Stun duration increased to 5 seconds. After the stun is over, the MOAB is permanently slowed by 15% and takes 2 layers of damage every seconds. Can target ZOMGs and DDTs, but only slows them by 7.5% and the stun lasts 2.5 seconds for them. Can also pierce up to four MOABs or two BFBs. (1 BFB would count as 2 MOAB) Tier Five: Super Bloon Swing Every second shot after the stun affect on MOABs are done, the tower swings them in a pattern similar to a Boomerang Monkey, dealing damage to almost all bloons it hits on the way and shoving the bloons it hits and the MOAB itself down the path for a short bit, about half the range of distraction. Damage depends on the MOAB type. May still hit multiple MOABs, but swings only one at a time. The MOAB swung depends on the target priority of the tower. Attack is similar to Wall of Fire in where it has a pierce of 20 bloons, but per frame. Desc: Every third shot swings MOAB-class bloons around, causing them to crash into other bloons an be swung down the track. Path Two Tier One: Helper Monkey Another monkey helps increase attack speed by 30%. Appearance: There is another, smaller monkey (without the gloves) that stands behind the harpoon. When the tower reloads, the smaller monkey grabs the harpoon and hands it to the other monkey. Desc: A nice Dart Monkey helps to pitch in, increasing attack speed by 30%. Cost: $300 Tier Two: Harpoon Distribution All nearby Dart Monkeys now throw smaller versions of the tower's harpoons that can pierce 8 bloons each. Only affects Dart Monkeys without any tier 3 upgrades. Tier 2 and below upgrades on the Harpoon Shooter will apply to the Dart Monkeys. Appearance: Cost: $900 Tier Three: Rapid Fire Shots Constant shots allow for 2 harpoons to be shot a second. Appearance: Another monkey is on the side parallel to the first monkey. All three monkeys have all gray jumpsuits that extend to their ankles, wrists and neck, like the suits worn by Boomerang Monkeys. Harpoons have a light blue, semi-transparent tail fly behind them as they travel through the air. Tier Four: Harpoon Whirlwind ABILITY Entangles up to 150 nearby bloons in a bunch of harpoons and spins them around for 5 seconds, causing them to pop layers Path Three Tier One: Techno Visor A slick new visor allows for camo detection. Shoots 25% faster, too. Appearance: The operating monkey(s) have a small, semi-transparent blue visor that covers their eyes and the area between them. It is wrapped around the monkey's head with a small beige rope. The wood bits of the launcher are now a gray, slightly shiny stone. Cost: $450 Tier Two: Homin' Harpoons Tier Three: Combustive Harpoons Harpoons blast open after hitting the pop limit or flying too far. The explosions are about the size of a 1/0/0 Bomb Shooter, and can pop up to 20 bloons. After exploding, 6 pieces of sharp metal bits left over fly out in 6 directions, popping 1 layer off of 2 bloons each. Appearance: Harpoons are now a really dark gray and are pulsating with dark red light. Tier Four: Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers